The Blood Prince
by wereleopard
Summary: Angel meets up with his old friend Henry Fitroy. Can the two vampires end up with the women they love? Angel Bloodties Crossover this is parts 13 so far


Thanks to Lysa for this fic pic

**Title:** Blood Prince  
**Author:** Wereleopard  
**Rating:** PG  
**Category:** Crossover fic AtS & Blood Ties  
**Content:** Cordelia/Angel and Henry/Vicky  
**A/N:** Challenge from StillGrrr. community. Friday you are given a prompt so I have no idea what it is, so cannot plan the story.

Prompt 012: Mandy, Crazy, Games you Play

**1: Long Time No See**

Henry looked around as he walked into Caritas; he had been doing a signing event. At night, as per usual. His graphic novels were more popular than ever. Blood Prince. Once he had arrived in LA he heard about a hero, a vampire. One that was named Angel.

The young looking vampire had gone to the hotel only to be told by a nervous young brunette that he and the others were at Caritas. So that is how he ended up in a demon karaoke bar.

Henry had lived a long time but to see Angel on the stage singing Mandy, badly, was definitely a surprise and that didn't happen to him a lot. The last he remembered of Angel the brooding vampire didn't like to make himself the centre of attention, unlike his alter ego, Angelus.

The 500 year old vampire blended into the darkness and watched as Angel talked to a green demon, once the conversation had finished and his old friend was alone.

"So still a Barry fan I see. Though I must admit I didn't expect to see you on stage singing it." Henry said with a lot of amusement in his voice.

"Henry it's been a while." Angel and Henry shook hands.

"Angel so what did Lorne." Cordy stopped suddenly as she saw her best friend talking to an attractive young man.

"Angel aren't you going to introduce us." Henry asked as he took hold of her hand.

"Cordelia Chase I would like you to meet Henry Fitzroy "

"Cordelia I am enchanted." Henry whispered his voice deep and masculine; he bowed and kissed her hand, his eyes staying locked to hers.

"So how long have you to known each other." Cordy could feel her heart pound; it felt as if it had been an eternity since anyone had looked at her like that.

"About a century." Angel told her with a smirk.

Her hazel eyes widened ever so slightly. "So you're a grrrrr." Her hands went to either side of her face and gestured.

Henry looked quizzically at Angel.

"She means a vampire." The brooding vampire explained.

"Then yes I am. I see something haven't changed about you Angel." Henry said smiling.

Both Cordy and Angel frowned at him, both of them looking nervous.

"You're Barry Manilow fixation of course." Said the laughing vampire.

Angel started to make cutting moves across his neck trying to shut his old friend up, as soon as Cordy turned to him his hand dropped and he could see the months of teasing and comments that were coming his way.

"Thank you Henry." Angel growled.

"Anytime Angel. Would you care to dance and maybe we could talk some more." Henry held out his hand.

"No one dances here." Cordy's eyes went around the room.

"That doesn't mean we can't."

"True, in that case I would love to dance and talk some more." With a quick glance at Angel, the vampire groaned he saw the twinkle in her eyes and that meant she was going to get as much dirt from Henry as she could.

Later that night they were all seating down around the reception of the hotel.

"So is it true about Henry?" Cordy asked.

"What about?" Angel looked over at her.

"That he is the son of Henry VIII."

"That is true."

"Oh My God," She screeched. "That is so cool."

**2: Loving You**

Crazy, for loving you.

Vicki looked around the clean apartment watching a floating glass head towards her, shaking her head ever so slightly and she thought that her life was weird. As soon they'd arrived at hotel the whirlwind that was Cordelia Chase whisked her back to her apartment for a girl's night, as Henry had gone back to the bar with Angel so they could catch up.

"So Henry?" Cordy asked with a smile.

"What about him?" Vicky raised an eyebrow watching the other woman very carefully also knowing that this was the reason why she had been invited.

"Well tell me about him."

"If you want to know about Henry ask him yourself." Vicky didn't like to talk about her friends with people she didn't know.

XXXXX

Henry sat on one of the two tall stools, Angel sat on the other they were at the bar nursing drinks in their hands. Both of them unsure about the woman in their lives and what those women felt about them.

"So you are in love with Cordelia then?" Henry asked staring at his old friend.

Angel's head whipped around so fast it nearly gave him whiplash. "What are you talking about?" He feigned innocence.

Henry shook his head and smiled. "I've seen the way you look at her, the way you follow each little movement, devouring every little piece of her like it was the last food you would ever have."

"She has no idea; I'm just her best friend. I don't think she even sees me in a sexual way." Angel moaned as he took another mouthful of drink.

"I seem to have another problem, I can smell her arousal, and her heart beat faster as I whisper into her ear but Vicky is just too damn stubborn. I think I should just give up and find somebody else." Henry looked slightly at the other vampire. "Well, there is always the lovely Cordelia."

Angel turned, his eyes turned becoming golden as he vamped out, his protective urges and his feelings of ownership towards the young seer coming out. "Stay away from her."

Henry laughed his eyes glittered with amusement. "I wouldn't, but you may have to do something before someone else does."

"What about Vicky?" Angel's human face was once again back.

"She already has someone else." The smile vanished and the light in his eyes was extinguished. He had never felt this strongly since Christina the one who had made him.

"So what are you going to do Henry?" Angel's dark eyes were full of concern he had never seen this in his friend. This Vicky was definitely more important than Angel realised.

"Be her friend, if I can't have more than that, well that will have to do otherwise I am going to lose her totally. I love spending time with Vicky and my powers of persuasion don't work on her, but I wouldn't want her like that anyway." Henry stared down into his drink, looking into its depths for an answer to his problem.

XXXXX

Cordy's mouth fell open, her hand tightening around the stem of her wine glass. "An incubus came to you in your dreams?"

"I could feel the hands running up and down my body it was so real and when I awoke suddenly I was by myself." Vicky took another mouthful of wine, it was nice to talk to someone who understood that are things out there

"So what did you do?" Cordy leant closer nothing like that had ever happened to her, life could be so unfair.

"Well I thought it was Henry, you know because of no one being there when I woke up. So I went to his place and asked him."

"What did he say?"

"He said no, it wasn't him." Vicky's mind wandered back to the look on his face, the glint in his eyes, the way his voice caressed her body. The talk of being in her bed, running those flawless hands over her body, all those years of experience. Her body tightening at the thought of it but she had fought him, fought this attraction.

It was fear, fear that this could be the real thing, fear that he would see her grow old and die, fear that she would lose herself completely in him. This fighting her attraction was getting more and more difficult and it was driving her away from Henry and into the arms of someone safer, Mike.

"So what about you and Angel?" Vicky wanted the conversation to get away from the current subject namely her and Henry.

"There is no me and Angel, we just friends." Cordy answered quickly a little too quickly.

"I saw the way you looked at each other." Vicky smiled as the young woman blushed.

"No you're wrong." Cordy paused for a moment and thought back on her life here, every memory he was in it, her first thoughts were about him. Angel was the person she worried about, the one she cared about. She was in love with him, all this time, it had grown so slowly that she had not even realised it.

"You should do something about it." Vicky knew exactly the moment when Cordy realised she loved the vampire. Her face was full of shock, then transformed into love.

"Maybe we both should?" Cordy stared at Vicky it was obvious that the PI had feelings.

Vicky didn't know if she could take that final step, it caused her more nightmares than going blind did.

**3: Sins Of The Past**  
_So if your past approaches you_

Cordy stood up suddenly, grinning she pulled Vicky to her feet.

"What?" Vicky's face crinkled in confusion.

"Let's go to our guys" Cordy mumbled as she walked off to find their coats.

"I don't think that is a good idea, I mean let's wait." Vicky was not ready to see Henry yet, not just after the conversation she just had with Cordy and on top of that the wine they had consumed. Her defensives were low, terrified of what she might do.

Cordy was determined, she wanted to see Angel and to see him now. Vicky was going to come with her whether she liked it or not.

XXXXX

Angel took a mouthful of his drink, he turned to his friend but the look on Henry's face stopped him, it was as if he had seen a ghost and both being vampires seeing parts of their past was not a new thing. Slowly he turned to see what Henry was looking at, it was a very beautiful woman and Angel was not surprised.

XXXXX

Vicky followed Cordy into Caritas, her jaw dropped this was definitely something that she was not expecting. A karaoke club, a demon karaoke club. She opened and closed her mouth not sure what to say.

Looking around she finally found Henry, he looked afraid. A woman was walking around him dragging her arms across his body. Vicky didn't like this; jealousy ate her up from inside. Her eyes narrowed, ignoring everything around her she walked over to her vampire, her partner.

"Henry?" Vicky asked as she reached his side.

The woman turned, she was stunning, a classic beauty. The woman's eyes narrowed and Vicky felt a thread of fear in her heart.

Henry didn't like the way Christina was looking at his friend, the woman he had fallen for reaching out he pulled the PI to his side. Anger flashing in his eyes.

"Henry darling, haven't you missed me." Her voice was like a river, it flowed over you.

"What do you want Christina?" Henry asked, feeling Vicky stiffen at his side. The vampire squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"How about we share your little snack and be on our way." Christina whispered sexily in his ear as she reached out and took hold of Vicky.

Henry's hand shot out gripping his sire's wrist tightly. "Don't touch her." His voice was emotionless, his eyes cold.

Christina's back stiffened, her gaze landing back on Vicky, studying her. She then turned back to Henry watching him for a moment. Her laughter rang out. "Oh this is just too delicious you're in love with this mortal. I can't believe it."

Henry made a move forward towards her, but a strong masculine hand stopped him.

"Don't let's just go." Angel said not waiting for an answer as he led them out of the door.

Christina watched the amusement leaving her face, jealousy and anger replacing them. Henry was hers, she made him, she could destroy him but first he would deal with that woman, who ever she was.

XXXXX

Cordy pulled Angel away letting the other two have their moment, there were things she needed to tell her own personal vampire.

"Angel I'm in love with you." Cordy blurted out.

Angel froze not knowing what to do; sure that he had just imagined that.

Cordy looked down embarrassed that there was no reaction from Angel; she had made a fool of herself. She wasn't Buffy.

Angel realised that he hadn't said anything, he saw the tears in her eyes as she was about to walk off. He couldn't let her do that, grabbing hold of her, turning her back to him and before she could say or do anything he lowered his head and kissed her.

XXXXX

Once outside Caritas Henry pulled Vicky into his arms holding tightly letting her fill his senses.

"Vicky." He whispered in her ear, feeling the shiver down her body. Her heart speeding up.

She tightened her arms around him, letting everything go just for a minute. Helping him, comforting him. Then suddenly the words that Christina said came back to her.

"You're in love with me?"

The End


End file.
